European Dreams
by FullonHappiness
Summary: Two strangers. Three months. One continent - and the journey of a lifetime.
1. New York

**BPOV**

"Find a sexy European boy, a French will do and make him give you the best fuck of your life. Got it?"

"I'm not going to Europe for sex, Santana." I rolled my eyes at her advice as we walked to the check-in stand.

"Yeah yeah, we know why you're going. But the best way to get over someone is to get under someone. Or if you like to top…" I had to give it to Santana for being consistent if nothing else. She and Brittany were the only two people other than my family who had understood my need for doing this. But that didn't mean that they necessarily agreed with my plan and Santana had been the most vocal about it.

"There won't be any getting over or under someone on this trip. And this trip isn't about him, I'm over him already." The looks I was receiving conveyed how unimpressed she was with my statement. "I am," I defended.

"Then why aren't you planning to apply to any of the schools here?" she countered not missing a beat.

"We are not having that discussion right now. I mean I don't even know what I want to do next so that's a moot point." I shrugged trying to close the topic, which was a bit of a sensitive subject and this wasn't the time for such discussion. But Santana wasn't done, "what else are you going to do other than music? That's your thing Blaine Warbler."

My face or body must've sent some signal that she had touched a raw nerve that even Santana asked with a hint of remorse, "Too soon?"

I nodded. "This is why I need this trip. I'm gonna go see the world and I'm hoping by the time I've to come back, I'll know what I want to do with my life."

"We're here." There was no point in expecting Santana to agree with me so I had to take whatever she deigned as approval.

"I guess this is it," I said as we hugged each other extra tight. Santana said in my ear, "go do your thing then, my favorite gay."

"Thanks, Tana," I said before walking to the final gate where I had to leave her behind.

But as I turned to look at her one last time, I heard her shout, "remember that you promised Britt that you'll call her from every major city."

"I'll call you too. And send postcards."

"And have the best sex of your life." Of course, she had to go there again but then again, she wouldn't be Santana if she didn't embarrass me and have the last word. I shouted back making her laugh not caring how everybody around me looked at me, "No promises."

 **SPOV**

I started scanning through the waiting area to see who else was getting on our Trans-Atlantic flight. A few of the standard businessmen, a group of older ladies on a tour and a young couple, probably newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. God, enough with the PDA! It's bordering on public indecency now and that's me talking, the one with an exhibitionist streak mile wide.

Moving back to scanning, the waiting area was pretty much full of the usual, nobody worth catching my eye until. Him. A few seats down from the grope fest sat a beautiful boy, who looked probably around my age. His dark curly hair looked magnificent, his eyes closed as he bobbed his head gently to his music. I watched him curiously as he strummed his fingers along his knee to the beat of his music. He was definitely cute. And if my instincts were right which they always are, he was definitely gay.

I grabbed my bag and moved seats so that I was sitting in the same row of chairs as his. I thought about how to approach him. I could just say hello or ask him about his music, but that seemed really lame. I never had a problem talking to boys before, but there seemed to be something different about him. So I turned sideways on my chair and faced him, waiting to see if he would notice me, but he didn't. His eyes stayed shut as he started to mouth the words to the song he was listening to. I had no idea what it was. Almost twenty minutes later, they started to board our plane, but the boy never moved. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and his eyes opened and got very wide when he saw me standing in front of him.

"They're boarding now," I felt my mouth say as I stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. There's that word again, beautiful. Somehow I've used it more times in last half an hour that I have in my eighteen years.

"Oh, thanks," he said with a smile as he blushed a beautiful shade of pink. Definitely gay, a hundred percent.

He then began to gather up his things and lined up to get on our flight. My mind was working a mile a minute and I was trying to figure out how I could talk to him some more. His voice sounded like a dream, and we had a long flight to Heathrow. Certainly talking to him for a while would make everything more bearable.

When I took my seat in first class, I glanced back and noticed that he was sitting beside a large sweaty looking older man in a bright yellow golf shirt looking as uncomfortable as ever. I grabbed the arm of the first stewardess I saw and asked if they would be willing to see if the man would change seats with me. The man nodded at me happily before blissfully gathering up his belongings and wandered up to my seat. "Thanks," I said to the gentleman as he waited for me to finish moving. I was finally glad that uncle had forced me to buy the first-class seat, instead of Coach like I had insisted. I headed down the aisle of the plane and shoved my bag under the chair and sat down beside the lovely looking creature, whose facial expression was that of curiosity.

"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe," I said as I extended my hand to him politely.

"Blaine," he replied curtly as he reached for his iPod.

"You have to wait for the flight to take off before you can listen to your iPod," I said confidently as I realized I sounded like a parent. "Or that's what I've heard," I said, trying to correct myself and not seem like too much of a douche. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to India. Where do you think I'm going?" he replied as his words dripped with sarcasm. He was a bit of a spitfire, which made me a lot happier for changing my seats from first class to coach.

"Ah! I hear it's nice there. Everybody's loud and cows line the streets. Very clean," I shot back with a laugh hoping that I could hold his attention for more than a few playful minutes. Instead, he rolled his eyes with a smile threatening to take over his face.

"Why did you leave your seat to come sit beside me?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why not? I was sitting alone and you were sitting with the ball of sunshine looking uncomfortable, so I switched. Are you mad at me?" I couldn't tell by his current expression if he was upset or not. He certainly was an interesting boy; I'd give him that. I've never had a problem connecting with people, but Blaine was an entirely different story. I had no idea what was going on in that pretty little head of his.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna let you know that if you start stalking me when we get off the plane, I will be calling the… the Scotland Yard." A laugh spouted off from my mouth at his funny threat.

"Scotland Yard? Really Blaine? You could've just said the Police. And I think Scotland Yard probably has more important things to do than hunt down an eighteen-year-old from New York for talking to a boy on a plane. How about we call the Interpol too? Or the United Nations maybe? This sounds like an international crime right?" I laughed thickly as I watched his scowl melting into a smile. Finally, he found appreciated my humor.

"Ok, well, not Scotland Yard then, but I would definitely call the police if you showed up where I'm staying or anywhere else I was going like a stalker," he replied honestly.

"Do I look like a stalker?" I asked trying to bait him again. But my question made him flustered and tripping all over, "Uh… well no, not really." His awkward fumbling made me chuckle which relaxed him and brought back the Spitfire. "But then how would I know how does a typical stalker look like?"

"Touché."

I didn't want that conversation to die down when I was finally having fun so I asked, "So what brings you to London anyway? And I assure you, I don't have any stalker-y intentions though I do realize my actions till now seems to say otherwise."

"It's just a quick stop for me actually. I'm there for a day before I travel over to Brussels and start to use my Euro rail pass. I'm traveling through Europe for next few months." And just like that, this day became my lucky day. This attractive boy was doing the exact same thing as me. I would have to find an excuse to meet up with him again while in London.

Looks like he may need to call Scotland Yard after all.


	2. New York to London, Part 1

**Blaine POV**

I hadn't noticed that I had shut my eyes and essentially the whole world out by losing myself into the rich voice of Adam Levine but when I felt a gentle tapping on my shoulder, I jerked out of my reverie.

There was a boy probably around my age, he standing in front of me and, he said politely, "They're boarding now." But his intense green eyes caught me completely off guard. I blushed almost immediately when I found myself staring at his eyes but then realized what I fool I must be looking so I tried to take my eyes off which then went to his chestnut hair. They looked like they had just been windswept. The words that would perfectly summarize them would be controlled chaotic, but it was sexy nonetheless. Stop it, Blaine, he might not even play for your team and was probably getting weirded out by your gawking.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I gathered my stuff into my bag a bit flustered and lined up to get on the flight.

It was only a few minutes later, when the large man who was sitting beside me, stood up and switched seats with someone. Suddenly the hot guy from the waiting area was seated next to me and he wore the brightest smile I had ever seen on anyone.

"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe," he said as he offered me his hand. I didn't take it though. I was kind of weirded out that this guy had just changed seats from first class to come and sit beside me. What was his deal?

"Blaine," I replied abruptly as I tried to find my iPod in my carry-on. I pulled it out and placed it gently on my lap, reaching the earbuds into my ears.

"You have to wait for the flight to take off before you can listen to your iPod," It was like taking a plane with my father. I almost thought he would pull out the safety brochure from the pouch in front of us and hand it to me and start detailing where all the exits were. He was sexy, but he was odd. My face must've shown my thoughts so he quickly added, "Or that's what I've heard."

"Where are you headed?", I heard him ask not a minute later.

"I'm going to India. Where do you think I'm going?" I said with frustration coloring my tone. Get a hint, bro.

"Ah! I hear it's nice there. Everybody's loud and cows line the streets. Very clean," Sebastian started to laugh at his own joke, and it was actually very cute. I smiled back at him involuntarily. The sound of his laugh made me do it. Damn sexy hair and cute laugh. Such a waste.

"Why did you leave your seat to come sit beside me?"

"Why not? I was sitting alone and you were sitting with the ball of sunshine looking uncomfortable, so I switched. Are you mad at me?" I wasn't sure what I was, I was still deciding. His behavior had been odd, but at the same time, it was kind of endearing.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna let you know that if you start stalking me when we get off the plane, I will be calling the... the Scotland Yard." My threat had clearly lost its heat, as it did nothing but pull another laugh from Sebastian.

"Scotland Yard? Really Blaine? You could've just said the Police. And I think Scotland Yard probably has more important things to do than hunt down an eighteen-year-old from New York for talking to a boy on a plane. How about we call the Interpol too? Or the United Nations maybe? This sounds like an international crime right?" I laughed along with him for a moment and found myself wondering more about him. He was a New Yorker, but he didn't have a thick accent. He was eighteen, younger than me; I questioned where he was going to college, or if he was going at all.

"Ok, well, not Scotland Yard then, but I would definitely call the police if you showed up where I'm staying or anywhere else I was going like a stalker," I said confidently, even though I felt like it was a lost battle trying to win against this boy's attention.

"Do I look like a stalker?" How does one answer such question? His question and his twinkly green eyes even in the crowded plane with bad-lighting had me flustered and tripping all over the place, "Uh... well no, not really."

Sebastian's chuckling at my expense though relaxed me a bit but I wasn't ready to let him have it. "But then how would I know how does a typical stalker look like?" I said confidently pulling myself back together.

"Touché."

"So what brings you to London anyway? And I assure you, I don't have any stalker-y intentions though I do realize my actions till now seems to say otherwise." Sebastian asked with a sly grin on his face. Even when he was smug, he was sexy and he was persistent.

"It's just a quick stop for me actually. I'm there for a day before I travel over to Brussels and start to use my Euro rail pass. I'm traveling through Europe for next few months." Damn it. There I go revealing too much information for my own good. Just a minute ago I was threatening the other boy and now I was giving him the details of my travel plans. What is wrong with you Blaine? I just shook my head in frustration and gripped the armrests of the plane as I heard the announcement that we were taking off.

"Here, chew some gum," offered Sebastian sweetly as he handed me a piece. "It always makes me feel better during the takeoff." I grabbed the gum and forced it into my mouth, eagerly chewing on it so that I could relax a bit. "If you have problems flying, why are you going to Europe?" he laughed casually.

"I'm taking the train in Europe. Plus, how else would I go? I wasn't going to waste all my time and money by taking a boat or something. I can handle the flight. I've traveled by air before, I just don't like the takeoffs," I said confidently.

"Have you been there before?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I always wanted to go. You?"

"I was born in Paris but I never lived there or seen anything. My parents brought me to the States when I was a baby and we never went back."

His revelation surprised me, I don't know why and before I could think, I heard myself say. "Never? Like not even once," which made me want to facepalm myself.

"I think that's what never means Blaine – not even once. I always wanted to go, just like you but I was never allowed to. But now I'm eighteen and nobody can stop me, so I'm doing it now."

"Good for you," I told him.

"Yeah. So, what's your story? Do you live in New York or have you flown in from somewhere?"

"I go to school in New York but I'm from Ohio, I flew in from there. My parents live in Columbus. My dad's a doctor and my mom's an attorney." I sighed for a moment as I recalled my parents. They had been skeptic of my travel plans but tried to show their full support. I was missing them already. They had been the best part of going back home.

"Sounds so... American," laughed Sebastian as I told him about my family.

"Whatever," I snapped as I put my earbuds in and turned on my iPod. He reached his hands up and pulled my headphones out quickly.

"I told you that you can't listen to music yet," he said in frustration. "And I didn't mean to make fun of you or your family. It just sounds too good to be true to me. You probably have a pet dog and your parents live in suburbs, probably gated community, right?"

"Close," I laughed drily as I realized he really had guessed correctly about my family. "My parents live in a gated community and they never got me a dog because my elder brother is allergic to dogs but I always wanted one."

"And what does your elder brother do? Is he in college too?"

"College is not Cooper's thing, he's an actor."

"Is he any famous?" There it was, the question that would take away all of the attention. "Have you seen those free credit rating commercials, he's the guy in them." I tried to say without letting annoyance show in my face. I love Cooper and I want the best for him but those commercials grate my last nerves.

"No offense to you or your brother but those commercials are annoying as hell," Sebastian said softly as if he was worried that I would snap at him again which pulled a smile out of me. Somehow the fact that Sebastian wasn't impressed by my brother gained him some major brownie points as I agreed with him, "They are."

"What about you, what are you studying?" Sebastian asked bringing the attention back at me and I remembered that I had accidentally lied earlier that I went to school in New York. I couldn't tell the truth now so I decided to go with the something that was as near as it could be to the truth. "Performing arts at NYADA but I've taken a gap year." I didn't want Sebastian to look down on me, I liked his attention, and how impressed he looked by my answer. I was waiting for my nose to start growing but instead, I asked about him. "So, what's your story?"

"I'm the real-life Rapunzel just the male version without the long ass hair. This is my adventure of the lifetime to go out in the world and find my real parents," he started before I looked at him in frustration. "Come on, it was funny." He laughed. "I'm one of those privileged rich kids whose parents map out their whole future before we even say our first word. I'm an only child. I got everything handed to me on a silver platter even when I didn't need it. My father is strictly against of me traveling through Europe for months because he thought I would want to be in the Hamptons, attending debutante balls and getting drunk before I go to college this fall. He doesn't understand why I want to do this, especially now."

There was a lot more to Sebastian than what met the eye. I tried to smile, but it was really forced. He smiled back at me and I could tell he hoped that I wasn't thinking badly of him. Buddy, till now you're faring far better than me. "I can see why you went with the Rapunzel story," I joked.

"It's not all bad. I drive a sweet car, I don't have a curfew and all my friends are rich, but it's not the life I want for myself," said Sebastian with an inflection of sadness to his words.

"What would you want?"

"Something easier. Something with more freedom and choices. I got accepted into every college I applied, but in my father's eyes there was only one choice, Harvard."

"You're going to Harvard?" I asked, sounding a bit too surprised.

"I didn't say that. I said I got into it and my grandfather wants me to go there. I'm one of those stupid legacy things. All the Smythe's have graduated from there, and it is just assumed that I would go there too. My dad tried to buck the trend but finally, he ended up going to grad school there."

"So what are you going to do? Are you even going to college?" I asked curiously. Ever since he started discussing his family, I had gotten more interested in Sebastian. He was certainly not the stalker I had pegged him for when he first switched seats and sat beside me.

"I want to dance, go to Julliard maybe." My mouth kind of dropped open. That was the last thing I was expecting him to say but now that I gave it a thought, he did have a dancer's grace to him. "Did you apply to Julliard?" he just nodded so I prompted him again, "did you get accepted?"

"I did." His admission made me feel ashamed of myself, of my failure at NYADA. Once upon a time, I had the whole world at my feet and I had given it up for a person who never really cared for me in the long run.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the pilot has just turned off the seatbelt sign, so you are now free to roam around the cabin. We do request that you have your seatbelt on at all times when you are seated. If you have any electronic devices such as laptops or music players, you are welcome to turn them on now," said the pleasant voice of our stewardess as he stood at the front of the cabin.

"You can listen to your iPod now," said Sebastian, looking slightly resigned to the fact that I wanted to listen to my music. I wrapped my earbuds around my iPod and shoved it back into my bag.

"I think I like talking to you a little more than my music right now," I said happily. Sebastian offered up a huge smile and we eased happily into our conversation.


	3. New York to London, Part 2

**Sebastian POV**

He chose to talk to me over listening to his music. This was a good thing. But I wanted desperately to get off the conversation, which currently surrounded my family and college, so I started to discuss something he seemed interested in.

"So, what were you listening to?" I asked curiously as I pointed to his iPod he had just put away into his carry-on bag.

"It was Maroon 5 when you interrupted me in the airport," he remarked casually.

"Which song?"

"Payphone." His answer made me smile wondering if he had put together a travel playlist or something. He seemed like someone who'd do that.

"What?"

"Nothing, I like Maroon 5 too. Adam Levine is one hot guy I'd want to fuck." I answered casually letting him know that I was interested in boys, that I played for the same team. That my attention and giving up the first-class seat wasn't just for stimulating conversation that Blaine was providing.

"You're gay." Ding, ding, ding. Well done Blaine, finally you got it.

"So are you," I said which colored Blaine's cheek in an adorable way. He admitted shyly, "I am."

I told him, loving the way his blush deepened, "You're cute."

"You too," he said quietly looking down but before I could say anything further, his demeanor changed. I thought we were finally getting somewhere. Blaine started wrangling his fingers and I could see this taking a downward turn already. "Uh… I'm flattered by your attention Sebastian but I just got out of a long serious relationship and I'm not looking for anything."

"It doesn't have to be anything," I offered even though I wanted it to be something probably for the first time in my life but beggars can't be choosers, can they?

"I'm not a casual type of guy and I'm sorry if I led you into believing anything else. This trip means a lot to me and the most I can give you is my friendship. I'm sorry if you gave up your seat for…"

Though he didn't finish the sentence, I understood what he was trying to do. Even though he let me down gently, it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Blaine intrigued me like no other but I had to accept he wasn't interested. "It's fine, I had to try."

Both of us were trying to look somewhere else but we didn't have the liberty of space so an awkward moment later, Blaine offered, "but we can be friends right?"

I quickly replied with appropriate fake enthusiasm backing my answer, "Yeah, being friends sounds good." Not. It did not. Not at all.

I'm pretty sure there's a rule that two gay guys can't be just friends. I don't have any gay friends that I haven't fucked already. Maybe Blaine will be the exception to the rule, which I hoped he wasn't. While I'm sure he seemed like a good friend material, I wanted more than that. But still, let's try the 'friends' thing, shall we?

"So, what are you going to do in London? You're there for only a day, right?" I asked wanting a quick diversion so that I could tend to my bruised ego without the awkward silence that had followed.

Thankfully, Blaine was onboard with it. "Well, the plan was to start in London and end back there so in total I'll be spending 4 days there. I want to do all the major sites and then the Harry Potter studio tour, that's a must for me and maybe catch a show at West End, we'll see."

While I loved to hear that Blaine was a Potter fan too, his overall plan was looking flawed already. Why was he doing an overlap? Did he even spend time making a plan or he just decided that he'd go wherever his heart takes him? He looked like someone who would do that. "All that in 4 days, good luck doing that."

"I know it's a bit too far reaching but there's so much to do and so less time. I want to see it all," he admitted.

"I think it's far better to emphasize on quality than on quantity. How many cities are you planning to visit?"

"I haven't made any concrete plans, I'm basically flying by the seat of my pants, cram as much as I can in three months. See the Parthenon, visit the Colosseum and the remaining parts of Berlin wall. There is so much that I want to do."

It was adorable watching Blaine talk about his trip with such enthusiasm. It made me feel more excited about my travels, even though they would probably pale in comparison to his. He wanted to experience every little thing that Europe had to offer and I was just running away from my father and his expectations. Blaine talked about seeing the Eiffel Tower and the Palace of Versailles. He mentioned how much he always dreamed of floating in a gondola down the canals in Venice and how he wanted to walk along a beach in Portugal. As I sat beside him, forcing the crappy airplane dinner down my throat, I choked slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly as he grabbed my arm. I looked down at stared at us, where his hand met my forearm. I suddenly realized that I wanted to experience everything he was discussing, but I wanted to do it with him. _What the fuck was I going to do?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my plans. Where are you going tomorrow?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible while I plotted a way to run into him wherever the hell he was going.

"London Eye, British Museum, and maybe Covent garden. What about you?" I scanned my brain trying to think of somewhere in London that I could claim I was going to.

"I think I'm going to the Buckingham Palace, maybe Houses of Parliament," I lied confidently. Blaine just nodded his head and smiled at me as the stewardess came to collect out dinner trays. I let our conversation die down, trying to not overwhelm Blaine anymore considering he didn't appreciate my advances. It was enough talk for newly minted friends.

I didn't catch any sleep the rest of the flight. The seat was crappy, there wasn't enough space for my legs and it was just plain uncomfortable. Maybe I was feeling it more because of Blaine's lack of interest in me or maybe it was the first time someone had denied my advances. It just left a sour taste in my mouth yet I spent the last hour of the flight quietly trying to figure out how to keep Blaine in my orbit for the next three months.

We listened to the pilot who announced that we were about to descend into Heathrow. Local time was nine in the evening. "Thanks for making the flight a little more bearable," I told Blaine who had managed to catch a pretty good enough sleep unlike me.

"Yeah, it was nice," said Blaine as he ran his hand through his hair again. He was as nervous as I was. He didn't want us to go our separate ways either, or so I was busy convincing myself.

"Listen, if you want to have a travel companion, you can always email me on this," I said as I wrote down my email address on a piece of paper and offered it to him. "I know we just met but you seem to be a good person and since we're doing the same thing, we could do it together. I swear I won't come on to you again," I added for good measure.

"I'll think about it," he said with a smile taking the paper from my hand.

We casually walked together to the baggage claim, I watched in part awe and part intrigue as he picked up a huge burnt orange bag with a French flag on it. If I ever saw him again, I was definitely going to ask about the flag. He threw the bag over his shoulder with ease and turned around, giving me a quick wave, before he was headed away from me.

I would be at the British Museum all day tomorrow if I had to. I would wait for him and convince him to let me follow him around Europe. I would tell him that I wanted to see everything he did, even if some of it was a lie. I suddenly felt like I was turning into the creepy stalker Blaine had threatened me not to be but I couldn't help it. He intrigued me and made me laugh. He had a sense of enthusiasm and raw innocence that I rarely ever saw in my world. I was going to travel around Europe with him, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
